


Unlikley Attack

by phatjake



Series: Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: What-If Rita Attacked Jason and Kimberly instead of Trini?





	Unlikley Attack

“Then live with it. You did an awful thing. It doesn’t make you an awful person,” Jason said.

“Okay. Any more wisdom for me?”

“Just…” He paused. “Be the person you want to be.”

“Honestly…” she said, “I kind of want to be the girl who kisses you right now, cheesy right?”

“Well… yeah… so… um… I think you should be that girl. But it’s up to you.”

Kim smiled, her hand slowly touched his. They both locked eyes. His heart was racing she had just dropped a truth bomb and he was still reeling. She leaned closer, he leaned in but their lips never met. He felt his back hit into a wall. He heard Kimberly scream as she was thrown. A hand that was small but strong closed. He could barely breathe.

“Where is the Zeo Crystal!? I tire of waiting,” she said as she choked him.

Jason gasped and looked confused. He had no clue where it was. Things were becoming dark as her hand blocked his wind pipe. He felt the pressure leave and he took long deep breaths. Kim had charged at Rita, throwing punches and kicks. She grabbed Rita’s throat.

“Please no, you’re hurting me! You’re so strong!” Rita said before laughing. “Just Kidding!”

Rita knocked them both back with ease. Jason took Kim’s hand as the former green ranger floated over to them. She was brandishing her staff. It had an eerily glow about it. She looked human but was twisted with evil. He squeezed Kim’s hand.

“If you don’t give me the location of the crystal, I will slowly kill you rangers one by one. You will be last Red. I can sense your love of them all, especially her. You will never stop hearing your sister and parents cry out for mercy. You will never forgive yourself as I kill the Pink ranger. Meet me where the ships die with the location or they all die and you will see it all. You will outlive all the ones you love.”

She disappeared, he felt Kim take hold of him. He wrapped his arms around her. He had never felt fear like this. He couldn’t lose them all. He would be broken if she did as she said. He was shivering in fear and anger.

“We have to stop her,” he said.

“But we can’t morph,” Kim said.

“I refuse to stand by and watch her tear this crap town apart,” he said.

“Let’s get the others,” she said. “Once we win, we’ll resume our conversation.”


End file.
